City of Dead Shadows
by codearcanum
Summary: Fourteen years into the future, the original characters of TMI have grown up, started families, and raised children. However, for the Morgenstern family, things remain hectic and chaotic. Fourteen year old Fenikkusu Moorgenstern has discovered that it is not Simon who is her father, but rather, Sebastian! Who is her mother? Did Sebastian take advantage of Clary's gullible self?
1. Hi, Daddy?

City of Dead shadows

Codearcanum

Sebastian smirked. His black eyes glittered maliciously as he circled around fourteen year old Fenikkusu.

"My daughter," The man crooned. "My lovely daughter. You have your mother's eyes."

"You're sick!" Feni spat, glaring at the man who claimed to be her father. "There's no way you're my dad. Simon Lewis is my father! And Clarissa Morgenstern is my mother! Not whatever _demon _you took advantage of!"

Sebastian laughed. He put his hand on the girl's head.

"Did they leave you here all alone?" He asked with mock sympathy.

"Michelle and Riley are here!"

The half-demon scoffed.

"Those are all filthy down-worlders! Do you really think that they count as _people?"_

The rebellious girl glared at the man.

"I might look like you, _father,"_ She said mockingly. "I might speak like you, and even act a bit like you, but I. Am. Not. You." She turned to exit the room, but Sebastian intercepted her. He delivered a sharp slap to her cheek

"You will stay here," He sneered. "While your parents are away signing their precious _accords._"

"Is that so?" A shape loomed in the doorway. "Well, she can leave now."

"Jace!" Feni lifted her bloody face from the floor, seeing her stepfather.

"The one and only." He grinned. "Let's tango, Sebastian." A seraph blade glimmered in his hand.

"Ugh. I feel like shit." Feni groaned, holding and ice pack to her face.

"No surprise there," Clary pointed out to her daughter. "You were kind of attacked and pinned to the floor as a hostage against Jace and I."

"Ugh." Feni repeated, covering her face with her arms.

"Don't be a wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimp!" A little voice whined. A little annoying seven-year old voice that went by the name of Max. Alec picked up his adopted son.

"Shush, she's hurting." He reprimanded his son. "She had a very hard fight, and she's been deprived of training for two years."

"Don't talk about me like I'm stupid, Alec." Feni's muffled voice called from under a cushion.

"Fehn!" A young six-year old charged into the room.

"Hi, Elizibeth," Feni greeted the kid. Reilly was seated on the couch, reading, andmuttering about Feni's stupidity.

"The irresponsibility of being here all alone, Feni… In don't get it! Were you _trying _to prove that he would come?"

"Maybe?"


	2. Getting old fast, Dad!

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES!?"

"No." Reilly's eye twitched in annoyance at Feni's hyperness.

"Meow!"

"At least YOU understand me, Chairman Meow." Feni said, holding Claude, her stuffed duck, closely. She blew white-streaked orange hair out of her face. She enjoyed dying her hair in weird ways, and this time it was a bit symbolic.

"You and Claude." She repeated, stroking the stuffed animal's soft fabric. "Are you and Church dating yet?" She asked.

"BY THE ANGEL JUST STOP TALKING TO THE CAT!" Reilly exploded, beyond annoyed.

"Sorry!" Feni squeaked, hiding under the bed. She looked up, hearing that Clary had called her. Feni burst from under the bed, smacking right into the closed door. She got up off the ground and opened it, jumping over the railing of the stairs and onto the ground, wincing at the effect the impact had made on her recently healed ankle.

"Yeah, Mom?" She asked, cocking her head. "What'dya need?"

Clary took a deep breath, which worried Feni.

"It's your father… He's been out to get you, and we think he might make his move soon." She answered. Feni froze.

"You knew? You knew that he… You knew he was my father!?" Feni stuttered, gaping.

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Yeah, you did!" Feni snarled, whirling around. She knew the card that she was playing was one that her mother had played, knew how similar they were. But she didn't care. Her mother had lied to her. She had done something that Feni was pretty sure she had sworn never to do. It was unforgivable. She could've handled it if she'd known all along. She could have been okay.

"But you're not," She reminded herself. "And that's completely your own fault."

"What's wrong?" Feni heard a voice behind her and froze. She turned, seeing her father in the doorway. Or, who she thought was her father.

"Did you know?" Feni asked, expecting a yes.

"No. Which is why I know that your mother had a reason for hiding this from you." Simon sighed. "I know what'll cheer us both up." He said, fishing for something in his pocket. He pulled out two twenty sided dice.

"Magic?" Feni asked, thinking of the card game. Simon nodded.

"Wizards of the Coast games always cheer you up," He said. "We can play D & D instead, if you want."

"No, Magic is great!" She said, a little too quickly. "I wanna beat the crap outta you!"

""Not quite yet." A deep voice boomed. Feni shivered with rage. This man was everywhere. "How did you get in?" She asked, whirling around to face Sebastian. She wished that she could ignore the similarities between them; Long, artistic fingers. Broad shoulders that were built for the bow. The same sneer that a child playing a prank might wear. The flashing gleam in their eyes, the-

"Feni." Strong hands were on her shoulders. She let out a weak laugh.

"Jace, you really need to stop saving me."

"I can't help it. You look like Clary." He chuckled, pushing her aside to face Sebastian. His face was stone-serious now.

"What do you want with my step-daughter?"

Sebastian laughed, a tongue-rolling snicker. A laugh that Feni let out when she heard someone saying something that merited a 'That's what she said' added on.

"What do I want? Dear brother, she is my daughter."

"We've already established that you're not my brother." Jace snarled. He pulled out a Seraph Blade. Suddenly, a flash of darkness shrouded the room.

Feni and Sebastian were gone.


	3. Daddy, you're sick!

** I have zero resolve, guys.**

**Feni: Why does every chapter end with me passing out?**

**BECAUSE THEY DO, FENI.**

**Feni: HEY! No yelling at your alter ego!**

**NYAH!**

It had been a month since Feni's father had kidnapped her, and she had tried her best to adjust. She knew Sebastian could be very influential and charming. She also knew that he was a liar and often broke—no, _twisted _his promises and words. He played with people's minds and implied things that were not necessarily true in the way that one assumed. _He wounds the mind before the body, _Feni summed up, staring at her father.

"Are you hungry?" Sebastian asked.

_He's not actually concerned, he's not concerned… _Feni had to convince herself.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "You've hardly eaten anything since I brought you here. You stay holed up in your room, and act like you can't trust a word out of my mouth."

Feni gaped. "Because I _can't!_ You're a liar who plays with people's minds! You're abusive and have no compassion for others!"

Surprisingly, Sebastian didn't tense. He simply stared levelly at his daughter.

"You're a lot like my sister," He remarked. "Including the fact that you have no respect for your elders. However, I can understand your suspicion. But Feni. I chose your name. I chose _you._ The moment you were born, I decided that I would change. My daughter won't turn out like me, and have to hide for the rest of her li-"

"But you _don't!_ You_ don't_ want to be a better man, or protect me! I'm just your tool! Do you think I really believe that the man who kidnapped me would be so motivated to _protect me!?"_

"No. I don't think you believe me. In fact, I was prepared that you wouldn't. So, I'll swear on the Angel."

"The angel means nothing to you! Back off, I'm never eating again!"

Sebastian frowned. "If you don't eat you'll die."

"Good! All the better if I do die!"

Sebastian frowned, deeper. "Your mother has been neglecting you."

"W-what do you mean? I don't know my mother!"

"Yes, you do. Dear Clary is your mother."

The ground whirled.

"You sick, twisted beast!" She yelped, falling. Strong arms caught her waist.

"I was a stupid teenager, Fenikkusu, I didn't know."

"Didn't know!"

And the world went spiraling again as Sebastian's frozen hands slipped. I fell into dismal darkness.


End file.
